


He Had To Go

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: The love triangle between Barry Allen, Iris West and Eddie Thawne was never going to end well.





	He Had To Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WestAllen Drabble Prompt Challenge.
> 
> Prompt: “You want to be with him don’t you.”
> 
> I hope you enjoy part nineteen of my WestAllen drabble collection

Eddie knew that it would never change. On some level he had always known. After so many years of trying to explain it, excuse it, dismiss it, deny it, ignore it, he was finally forced to accept the fact that she would never love him like that. That all consuming, all needing, all knowing, passionate love that comes once in a lifetime. 

He could still hear her words, the words that had finally opened his eyes to the reality he was always trying to outrun. “I can’t do this anymore. I can’t keep lying to myself or to you. It’s not fair to either one of us. I want to be with him.” He had scoffed at her feeble attempt to be selfless and noble. Acting as if she was sharing this truth to help them both. Couldn’t she see she was breaking his heart and ruining his life? But he knew she couldn’t see it and ultimately he didn’t blame her. He could never find fault with the woman he adored so much. He knew she had been brainwashed by the charms of that parasitic interloper.

Eddie knew who the enemy was. It was the man that had always been the third person in their relationship. It was the man that would never leave them alone. Eddie realized that he had to finally confront and deal with him face to face so he could have some peace of mind and assurance that Iris, his one true love, would never be with Barry Allen.

And that’s what he did, he confronted Barry. 

“911, What is your emergency?”

“I…..I just…………”

“Sir, please state your name and your emergency.”

“My name is Eddie Thawne and I just shot Barry Allen.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble, how they’re supposed to be, LOL.  
I hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading my drabbles.


End file.
